Zoey,Chase and James
by blinding-roses
Summary: Zoey and chase are dating but Chase thinks Zoey is cheating on him for James, is she is she really? Takes place after Chasing Zoey.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first story so I hope you like it =) I would just like to thank my awsome friend 'Sonny days' for helping me get this story onto fanfiction you rock =P

Heres my story

* * *

Zoey's Point Of View

"Quinn, get that rat out!" Lola screeched. Quinn grabbed the rat quickly yet gently.  
"Alright, alright no need to yell" Quinn laughed back. I couldn't help but giggle. There was a little vibrating in my skirt pocket. I jumped, but no one seemed to notice. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. There was a new message received. I quickly opened it.

_Hey, wats goin on._

It was from Chase, of course. I typed out the reply and sent it to him.

_Want lunch at Sushi Rox_

I send a reply. Lola and Quinn were still yelling. I sneaked out of the room, down the hall and out the girl's dormitory. I waited were I asked Chase to met me.

After a few minutes I saw Chase's bushy hair. He came up to me and gave me a very big bear hug.  
"Air! I need air" I chuckled, he let me go laughing.  
"C'mon" He said holding my hand leading me to Sushi Rox. We walked through the door and sat at a table.  
"What can I get you?" asked the waiter.  
"Just some mixed sushi" Chase replied. The waiter nodded, scribbled on a notepad the left us. I smiled at the thought of our first real date together. I started playing with the salt bottle. Why is there salt?  
"Hey Chase"  
"Yeah" He said,  
"Why is there salt in sushi shop? I mean who puts salt on sushi?" I asked,  
"I don't know. People with salt loving taste buds" he said confused. I couldn't help but giggle. That brought a smile to his face. I stopped laughing and smiled back.

"So, do what do you put on sushi?" Chase asked.  
"Err, Soy Sauce and-"  
"Here's your mixed sushi" said the waiter putting down the box.  
"Thanks" We said synchronised. Chase handed the waiter some money then grabbed a sushi piece as the waiter left.  
" Are you sure you want that one?" I asked.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"It's got pepper in it" I said. It was a little late since he had already taken a bite out of it. He spat it out before giving it another chew. I started laughing.

I quickly walked into the room as quickly and slowly as possible. Lola was gone but Quinn was still here.  
"How was the date?" Quinn asked.  
"Quinn" I moaned.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Wait until Lola is back." I said. She groaned the carried on typing something on the computer. I sighed without realising until Quinn gave me an annoyed look.

I pulled out my laptop, opened the lid and turned it on. After it loaded I quickly went to check my e-mails. There was one from James (we still hang out even after what happened) I opened it up.

_Zoey_

_Hey, long time no see.  
I was thinking maybe some time you, me, Quinn, Lola, Vince, Michael and Logan can hang out._

James

The message was sent at 12:13. I looked at the time. 12:16. I typed out my reply.

_James,_

_Great to hear from you, that would be great, how about I show you Chase, you know the one who Michael kept blabbering on about. He's our best friend. And he and I are kind of, well. I dunno how to say this. Maybe I can tell you later._

_Zoey_

I hit the send button. I waited a couple of minutes and got a reply.

_Zoey_

_Hey, that's great that you're not so upset that you can manage to get another boyfriend. One thing for sure, I'll never find someone like you. Most girls like me for, well the outside not the inside._

_How about tomorrow for lunch? I have already sent an e-mail to everyone. Can you send one to chase. Apparently we are meeting at the fountain, then deciding where to eat._

_James_

I hit the reply button and typed out a reply.

_Sounds great, met you there. _J _I'll be signing off no. Bye_

Zoey

I sent the message then turned off the laptop. I decided to start studying. When I was done with the page Lola walked in.

"So…" Lola said filled with anticipation.  
"Ok, we went to Sushi Rox, got some mixed sushi and that's it!" I said smiling.  
"Ok Zoey, tell us." Quinn said.  
"Tell you what?" I asked.  
"You are hiding something, tell us." Lola butted in.  
"Ok ok. We kissed on the way back." I blurted out.  
"OH, MY GOD! YOU KISSED!!" Quinn screamed.  
"I'm not the only one. Quinn you have kissed Logan. And Lola you have kissed Vince four times the on the first date." I moaned back.  
" So, you going to invite Chase to met James?" Lola asked.  
"OH NO! I forgot to send him an e-mail" I gasped. Quinn laughed, so did Lola. I quickly opened up my laptop and turned it on.

_Chase_

_Hey, remember when you were in England and I was here. We said we would still see other people. Well I met this guy called James. He invited it u, me and the rest of the gang to lunch. So you want to come with us. We'll be meeting at the fountain._

_Zoey_

I hit the send button and listened to Lola and Quinn talking about seeing James. I let out a little laugh.

I got a reply, I opened it up. It said;

_Zoey_

_Yea, I do remember what I said. Ok, I'll come along._

_Chase_

Now that that is out of my mind I can get back to more important stuff. Like what Lola and Quinn are yelling about.  
"What are you two yelling about?" I screamed.  
"Well, we were kind of yelling about whom, well." Quinn muttered.  
"Who was a better couple? You and James or you and Chase" Lola finished.  
"See I thought you and Chase were better because well it was meant to be you two. But Lola thinks you and James look better together." Quinn said. I glared at them  
"Ok then. Great to know that you two were thinking about my past and present relationships" I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

Please review =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter =) Thanks again to my bestest buddy 'Sonny days' for helping me yet again get this story on =P anyone who likes Sonny with a chance please go read her stories it would make her very happy =P**

* * *

Chase's Point Of View

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Uuuug" I moaned. I whacked my hand to the snooze button on my alarm clock. Some mornings I don't want to wake up I just want to sleep forever. I throw my duvet to the end of the bed. I'm so glad I have the single bed. I look at the clock.

11:58

"Oh god" I screamed. I'm late for lunch. Well lunch isn't until another twelve minutes until I need to be ready. I quickly change into some decent clothes. Ok I had a shower before bed last night so I will be pretty clean. I grab some spray on deodorant and spray it in my armpits then a quick up and down spray in front of my and walked into it. I quickly combed my hair into an unknotted bushy hair.

I ran out the door, out the boy's dormitory and down to the fountain. Phew I'm not late. Only Logan, Michael and Vince were there.  
"How come you didn't wake me up?" I asked Michael. He looked like he just got busted for committing a murder.  
"Logan wouldn't let me, and you were sleeping so happily so we didn't want to wake you up." He said. I shook my head.  
"Never mind" I muttered. Lola, Quinn and Zoey came into view. Zoey gave me a quick wave. I waved back. There was a blonde guy our age behind him. I recon he's one of those shallow 'cute' guys.  
"Chase, this is James." Zoey said introducing me to the 'cute' blonde guy. I nodded.  
"So, we going to get some lunch" Logan moaned.  
"Only if you pay" I joked. Everyone laughed. We all headed to the cafeteria. James walked up to me.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, so what was it like in England" he asked.  
"Fine, people driving on the wrong side, time change the usual." I replied with a laugh. He chuckled to. This is awkward hanging around the ex boyfriend of my girlfriend.

The rest of the day was just a blur. I was only eating and gazing into space, if you look into space for ages you can see some unknown colours. It was the greatest sight. When I was gazing I heard my name many times. Everyone and everything came back into view. Zoey grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I looked at the time.  
19:57  
Nearly eight o'clock, I have been studying for about 2 hours. I am not studying any longer. I got of my bed and onto the couch. Then flicked on the TV and watched cartoons.  
"Can I come in" Zoey asked coming into the empty dorm.  
"Yo, Zo" I said switching of the TV.  
"Hey, mind it I chat?" she asked sitting next to me.  
"Nope, not at all, so what's on your mind?" I asked.  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay hanging around James." She muttered a little worried.  
"Yea, why did you think something was wrong?" I asked confused.  
"No, I just wanted to know if you were okay" She said not so worried.  
"Ok, well want to watch a movie?" I asked.  
"Are you asking me on a date?" She laughed.  
"Yes, I am." I laughed back.  
"Sorry. I can't I promised to help Lola with English and" She trailed on.  
"Ok then" I said a little upset.  
"Ok, bye Chase" She said waving and leaving our dormitory. I signed once she was completely out of sight.

I for some reason was very tired. I quickly got changed and brushed my teeth. I switched off the light and jumped into the single bed. Where were Logan and Michael? As I wondered I didn't entirely notice that I was starting to fall asleep.

The next thing I saw were clouds, and they were falling to me. Everyone was running in terror. And of course Stacy wasn't focusing and fell up the stairs.  
"CHASE RUN!!" Zoey screamed with the most terrified look on her face. I followed her towards the gate of PCA. The clouds weren't falling there. The gates screeched closed and no one could escape.  
"Zoey, when did PCA get gates" I asked. Since PCA has never had gates.

The next thing I heard was the high pitch beeping of my alarm. I looked at the time.  
4:30

Logan probably set my alarm. I hit the snoozed button and went back to sleep.

I got up again. Got ready to see my friends and went to the movie. But before I was out the door I heard a loud roar. But then I felt really hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I went back to the dorm and quickly scoffed some food down my throat and ran at light speed (well for me at least) and slowed to a halt at the movies.

But what I saw was something I was I didn't want to see. Zoey was kissing James. I thought she was over him. Maybe she realised that I wasn't right for her, so she went to James. Well she could have told me. I felt like screaming and crying at the same time. I ran faster back to my dorm then before and curled into the single bed, waiting for death.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third and last chapter sob =( and again I would like to thank Sonny days for helping me get this story on (your probably all getting sick of me thanking her but hey she diserves it =P)**

**On with the story!!!**

* * *

Zoey's Point Of View

"James how could you, you know I'm with Chase!" I half yelled half complained to James.  
"It was a hello sort of kiss. Look I love you still. I know your dating and we can occasionally kiss, right?" He asked. I hesitated to nod. But I decided I would wait for Chase.  
"You guys go in. I'll come in when I see Chase." I said shooing everyone inside. I stood there for Chase, I looked at my watch. I was about 2 o'clock. The time seems to pass by when you're watching everyone. It's actually funny because you see some peoples most embarrassing moments. Three people fell down the stairs. One person's pants fell down. And lastly six peoples books dropped and one of those six tripped up on their books.

I looked at the clock. It was nearly 4 o'clock. Chase wasn't coming. I had sent him about ten million texts already. He's been ignoring me all day. I stomped to Chase's dorm. I knocked but didn't wait, I just walked in.

"Hey" Chase muttered sighing. I sat on his bed, hoping not to sit on Chase then I pulled off the duvet and cuddled up next to him.  
"Something wrong?" I asked him.  
"Well, I kind of.. Saw you with James.. And you guys sort of well..." I interrupted him.  
"Look it was a friendly hello kiss and I promise I'm not cheating on you." I said. Then I slowly moved closer to his lips and gave him a short and sweet kiss.  
"Wow" he said.

* * *

**Please please review =)**


End file.
